Hide 'N Seek
by HaganeChibi
Summary: A crossover of Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem, and a contest entry for another fanfiction. It's been a few years since Zelda had her baby. What happens when Roy, Elice, and Marth come to visit?


"Ten!" Mercury squealed, her bright blue eyes sparkling in delight.

"Nine!" Her blonde hair was flying through the wind as she ran as fast as she could across the large courtyard, headed toward the small grove of oak trees near the back.

"Eight!" She was breathless as she reached the trees, stopping to catch her breath.

"Seven!" She wandered the trees quickly, looking for the largest one.

"Six!" Link opened an eye warily, scanning the area. His eyes fell on the blond tips of Mercury's hair as she hid behind the largest tree she could find. A ghost of a smile graced his features.

"Five!" Mercury giggled madly as she peeked around the tree as stealthily as her six-year-old body would allow. Link quickly shut his eyes. Zelda smiled as well, her arms resting on her stomach as she sat in a chair closer to the large building.

"Four!" Mercury looked at her mother, who smiled reassuringly back.

"Three!" She ducked behind the tree and held her breath.

"Two!" Link took a step forward.

"One!" Another step.

"Ready or not," he shouted, stomping towards the trees, "Here I come, Mercury!"

Zelda stifled a laugh as she watched her husband walk across the courtyard. If there was anything her Link loved more than his adventures, it was playing with his only daughter. Mercury let out another squeal as Link grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulders.

"Come on, Merc," Link carried her over to Zelda. She grinned.

"Mama!" she cried. She jumped into Zelda's lap. "What are we going to do today? Can we get ice cream? Papa said it was going to be hot today, and ice cream is always good on hot days!"

"Well, we can go get ice cream later. Come along, I have a surprise for you." Zelda's eyes shone with amusement. Link smiled knowingly, and held onto Mercury's hand. Mercury looked from her mother in front of them to her father next to her. She tugged on Link's hand and made him bend down to her size.

"Do you know what my surprise is, Papa?" she whispered into his ear, "You can tell me, I'll pretend to be surprised so Mama doesn't know you told me!"

"You'll just have to wait, Merc," Link laughed. "Don't worry."

They walked down the large corridors. Mercury started to count the windows. One, two, three… 

She sighed. Ten, eleven, twelve… They were reaching the end of the corridor.

"Fifteen," she muttered, "Fifteen windows."

Zelda took Mercury's hand and led her to a sofa. Mercury's eyes stayed on Link as he went to the door and opened it.

"Hiya, Uncle Link." A young boy's voice floated across the room. Mercury's eyes went wide. Zelda let go of her hand, and she flew across the room to tackle the young red-headed boy walking into the room.

"Jencs!" she giggled. Roy walked in after Jencs, followed by Elice. Zelda stood to greet them as Mercury crawled off Jencs.

"Hi Aunt Elice, Uncle Roy, Uncle Marth!" she exclaimed, giving each a big hug as she called their names.

Jencs reached under his cloak and pulled out a new toy that his mother had bought him, a plastic sword. There were enough for both of them

"Look, look, Mercury, I got a new toy!" They quickly busied themselves with the small pile of toys in the corner. Within moments, they had created an alternate realm where they acted out the stories they had heard of their parents' former adventures.

"He looks more and more like Roy every day," Link commented, surprised.

"Merc looks more like Zelda than she does you," Roy stuck his tongue out.

"Jeez, Roy," Elice sighed, her hands on her hips, "Learn some manners, would you?"

"It's alright, though, isn't it? I mean," he added, looking around at all of them," We're all friends, aren't we?"

"Of course," Link agreed. Marth nodded.

Zelda's gaze had drifted towards the children in the corner. Jencs, with his red hair and blue eyes, looked just like Roy, although he obviously inherited a noble air from Elice's side of the family. Mercury looked a lot like Zelda, but she saw more of Link in her personality. They had both decided to pick up play swords and fight. They couldn't stay still.

She heard the conversation turn from the heat that would start today, as it was the first day of summer, to the journey Marth, Roy, and Elice had had coming to Hyrule.

"It really was sweet of you all to come visit us in Hyrule. It's such a long journey." Zelda said amiably. Elice nodded.

"It's only fair. You guys came all the way from Hyrule before. Jencs missed Mercury, too." She laughed, "He's been begging for months. We finally had some free—Kyaa!"

Mercury had been fighting with Jencs, and losing pretty badly. She had backed up so far that she had run into Elice and nearly knocked her over. Jencs, not realizing what had happened, nearly fell as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Auntie!" She cried, startled and afraid that Elice would be mad. She looked up towards her parents, "I didn't mean to, honest!"

Luckily, Marth had grabbed Elice before she fell too hard, and Roy had grabbed the two children before they fell. Elice steadied herself before looking down on the kids, putting on her best 'I'm-actually-a-really-stern-mom' face. The children's eyes went wide with the thought of the punishment she would inflict. Roy grinned evilly, realizing the plan he knew that she knew that he knew she was planning. He leaned against the wall smugly, patiently, waiting… -ly? Elice cleared her throat.

"As punishment for running into me," dramatic pause, "We are…," another, longer pause, "Going to go get ice cream!"

The children cheered and Roy raced them to the door (losing purposefully). They ran out the door, the race continuing to one of the larger trees in front of the building. Zelda and Elice giggled, finding some sort of humor in Roy's endless amounts of energy. Link grabbed Zelda by the hand, just as Elice grabbed Marth's, and they pulled the two through the door to chase after Roy and the kids. By the time they got out of the building, the children were sprawled out on the ground, trying to catch their breath as Roy stood triumphantly over them, grinning widely. The kids looked up as their parents came close and ran towards them, crashing into their mothers.

"Mama!" Mercury cried, her eyes shining bright. She pulled on Zelda's hand as she had done to Link's earlier to whisper in her ear, "Do you think Auntie Licey will buy us ice cream _every_ time we run into her?"


End file.
